1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag, more particularly to a golf bag which is equipped thereon with several inflatable air bladders that can be filled with air therein so as to clamp golf clubs tightly between the air bladders, thereby fixing the golf clubs in the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional golf bag 10 has two horizontal metal tubes 11 which cross each other and which are secured in the bag 10, and two spacer cloth units 13 which are secured on the metal tubes 11 respectively so as to divide the interior space 12 of the bag 10 into four chambers 14 in order to locate a golf equipment 20 therewithin. The golf equipment 20 includes a short club 21 and a long club 22 which are located in one of the chambers 14. It is noted that each of the chambers 14 is not provided with a golfclub retaining element therewithin. Therefore, the golf equipment 20 is usually damaged due to impact among the clubs 21, 22 or with the bag 10 when the bag 10 is carried by the user.